Floating docks are generally known and may be constructed from a variety of materials and formed into a variety of shapes and sizes. At least some known floating docks include a plurality of floating units coupled together to form a floating dock system. Generally, the floating units are designed to withstand a variety of environmental and weather conditions. More specifically, within at least some known floating units, pockets or cavities are defined that facilitate increasing the buoyancy of the dock, and thus facilitate maintaining the dock afloat.
Further, at least some known floating docks systems have coupling mechanisms that enable multiple configurations of the floating members to be assembled such that the dock can accommodate a variety of boat sizes and other uses. Generally, such coupling mechanisms include couplers designed to facilitate ease of assembly and disassembly of floating units, and coupler receivers or sockets are designed to receive a variety of couplers and dock accessories. More specifically, within at least some known coupling mechanisms, the couplers include multiple components. Although the couplers generally ensure the floating units remain connected, couplers that include multiple components may increase the assembly time of the docks and may reduce the reliability of the entire dock system.
Prior art individual unit assembly is made by using multiple parts for the bottom section, top section and side walls. Therefore, each of the units is subjected to individual stress at their point of assembly. In addition, while some floating dock units disclosed unitary floating members, their means of floatation was limited and their ability for transport and storage was greatly limited. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,243,608 describes a modular dock unit which includes a top and a bottom connected by side walls. The units are unitary pieces that are then clad with decking members. As will be appreciated by those of skill in the art, the dock units are cumbersome and hard to store and transport while also providing limited floatation capacity. Further, the connection of the individual units into a multiple unit dock system is by means of connectors which allow the individual units to move independently of each other. Those of skill in the art will appreciate that walking from one unit to another unit can, therefore, be difficult, especially at times when the water is rough and the weather is inclement. In addition, it should be appreciated that each connection also provides a point of stress between the units and is subject to breakage and or rupture independently.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,541 describes modular floating dock sections. The sections described are hollow dock units. The units are molded to include the top and bottom portions connected by the side walls. The individual units are connected to each other by male type anchors fitted into female receiving sockets molded into the side wall of each unit. The anchors are then secured to each other using a tie-rod. While the system disclosed in the '541 patent directly connects the individual units to each other, eliminating independent movement of each unit in relation to each other, the units are bulky, hard to transport and, in addition, the connecting anchors and tie-rod are exposed to the environment and, thus, subject to weather, corrosion and rupture.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a modular dock system that eliminated independent movement between units but that also provided ease of shipment and storage and which further allowed connecting units, and hardware to be removed from exposure to the elements but also provided a secure and direct form of attachment between the individual units.